


Mitch is Thomas/stiles

by Monsterfan12



Series: W.i.p that may never be finished [1]
Category: American Assassin (2017), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterfan12/pseuds/Monsterfan12
Summary: stiles is kidnapped from the lacrosse game at the end of season 2 season 3 up may pop up.instead of Gerard letting him go he sells him to w.c.e.d./w.I.c.k.e.d. so crossover with maze runner film series I have only watched maze so sorry if there's mistakes.he finishes the trials and escapes only for them to wipe his mind again and put in Mitch Rapps memories from American assassin I have not watched it so again sorry for mistakes and missing things their may be crossover with arrow for Jackson.The story starts with Mitch on a mission hope you enjoy
Series: W.i.p that may never be finished [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114310
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes in story.

Mitch was on mission to eliminate a terrorist cell out in the middle east. He was almost done with the mission when one of the terrorist caught him by surprise and knocked him out they then began dragging him to an abandoned area with very little in the area they tied him up and secured him to a medical table.

They then began to cut off his shirt and upper clothing exposing his upper body to the air Mitch began to wake up but the terrorist didn't want him to so they knocked him out again.

The terrorist went to another area and got some things they would need to torture Mitch they also grabbed an experimental drug that one of their captured prisoners came up with to wipe memories from a person once they grabbed everything they wanted they made their way back to Mitch who was starting to wake up again so they knocked him out again they then started to prepare for the torture.

A couple of hours past and the group of men where ready to begin Mitch was still out so they grabbed a cup of water and throw it at him to wake up he jolted awake and started looking around the area to assess where he was and for a way out.

As he was looking around the group of men where speaking to each other in their language of what they were going to do and ask him Mitch noticed them after a few minutes of looking around and trying to move his body and getting nowhere he stilled and began listening to the group.

When they finished talking they turned their attention on to Mitch who looked bored with everything the leader of the group stepped forward to be in front of Mitch he then began to speak in an accented voice about what they wanted and what they were going to do to him if he didn't cooperate with them Mitch just starred blankly at them.

(Insert any torture you want hear just use your imagination)

Location unknown same day

Mitch's bosses were talking to each other about the mission he was on and that another agency had an mission planed in the area to rescue some prisoners from another terrorist cell. what they didn't know was that op had moved location as they rescued the prisoners from that cell and had information on a couple of different cells with prisoners being held hostage in different locations.

Irena (and I don't know if that's her name) was watching various screens displayed in the op room when she got a call "speak" Irena said when she answered the phone.

"Irena it's stan " "what are you calling me for stan" "it's about Mitch" "what about Rapp" "he went silent five hours ago" "and this is worrying you because" "because the mission he was on was only meant to last two".

Time skip 

(because I'm lazy).  
(But basically it three days of torture for Mitch and talking between Irena and stan).

Terrorist hideout three days later

It had been three days and fifteen hours since Mitch had been captured by the terrorist they had been torturing him non stop between the group the terrorist where becoming weary as he had shown no signs of pain all throughout the torture.

It was coming up to the seventeenth hour of the torture that the terrorist decided to test the drug they had grabbed before they started. The leader of the group of terrorist stepped forward again to speak to Mitch "since you've shown pain or sign of breaking we are going to test a drug on you that will wipe your mind witch will make you a complete blank slate for us to work with".

When Mitch heard this he started to struggle to get away from the needle all his movements where in vain as he was secured tightly to the medical table the lead terrorist instructed the other terrorists to hold him steady as he injected the liquid in the needle into him.

Just as the lead terrorist finished injecting the liquid in to him Mitch past out the other terrorists stepped back and away from him and started chatting with each other about what was going to happen.

Same location different area

The men and women who were on the mission to rescue the prisoners from the terrorists had just gotten to the entrance of the area where the terrorist were located the leader of the rescue group looked around to make sure everyone was their and ready to begin the mission.

The rescue group split up into smaller groups and where assigned different job's and areas to go through to make sure that everyone and everything was covered from rescuing the prisoners to making sure that any weapons where secured whether they were biological or mechanical. 

The rescue groups started clearing out the terrorists hideout they left one group at the entrance so that they could send rescued prisoners and weapons back to the entrance group and keep an eye out for anyone coming from outside or any other area.

Small time skip

The rescue groups swept through the terrorist hideout bit by bit making sure that everyone and everything was cleared so they didn't have to come back they remained silent while doing this.

The terrorists in with Mitch where unaware of what was going on due to Mitch screaming due to the pain he was experiencing due to the drug they had given him and because of the noise Mitch was making his captors couldn't hear anything outside of the room they were in.

The rescue groups were regrouping close to the room with Mitch and the terrorists where in they all heard the screaming going on just round the corner they signed to each other and started doing recon of the area around where they heard the screaming.

The screaming slowly died down to quiet whimpers in the room with the terrorists and Mitch the rescue group spread out around the room Mitch and the terrorists where in so they could go in and rescue the prisoners in the room and eliminate the terrorists that where in the room.

Time skip

( because I don't know what to wright.)  
(but basically it's the rescue seen and the transportation of Mitch to hospital).

Mitch woke up slowly and in pain Irena was in the room and started talking to Mitch as he woke up when he finally woke up properly he asked in a raspy voice "what day is it Irena" Irena explained how long he was gone since they last spoke to each other and about his current condition.

Time skip

(Because I don't write that often and I am getting bored with the story)  
(Basically Mitch recovering from his torture)

Mitch was in his room at stan's home with a laptop in front of him stan came into the room after knocking on the door and asked what he was doing Mitch explained about the drug and some memories coming back and about w.i.c.k.e.d. (or whatever the company from maze runner series is called) and what his plans are "so what do you say are you in" Mitch asked stan "yeah kid I'm in" stan said.

Screen fading to black. May wright more when I get inspiration


	2. Author note

The plan was for it to go on with Mitch tracking down the gladers and other survivors from maze runner film series while taking down the people from wicked while slowly getting his memories back from when he was Thomas then slowly remembering about when he was stiles and going after Gerard and the other hunters then finally reuniting with Scott and his father. But basically I have no more inspiration for the story so like I said my story's are up for grabs by other authors to flesh out or finish.


End file.
